Miko: Origins
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ben and his Grandpa Max are all set for a summer cross country trip, when one of Max's Plumber friend's kids, Kuri, turns up to tag along. As things progress and Ben gains the Omnitrix, Kuri reveals that she has some powers of her own—she's Miko!
1. Close Encounters

**Space**

Vilgax's ship attacked the other ship.

"Hull damage: 20 percent, but the system's still operational." Robot Lieutenant said.

"I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way." Vilgax said.

Xxx

Kuri Morningstar put her last finishing touches on an artwork titled Abduction. It featured a flying saucer capturing an alien creature in a tractor beam.

"UT-EI!" Kurai extended her arm. The rune blazed and the alien stepped out of the painting and crawled up her arm.

"Batookah!" The creature said.

Kuri giggled. "Hello to you too, um...Stitch!"

Kuri helped the creature into her suitcase as a limo honked outside. Standing next to the limo was Kei Morningstar, her adoptive father, and the man she hated most in the world.

"You're late." He snarled at her, pulling her roughly into the limo. "Were you 'playing around' again?"

He was referring to her powers, but she refused to be deterred. She would use her power to save her brother Michael and free them both from their abusive father.

"I have told you once and I will tell you again." Kei said. "That magic, that power, belongs to me. Everything you are is mine. Remember that I can return you to the monster you were when I found you."

Kuri flinched but rode in silence.

**Bellwood Airport**

Kuri Morningstar got of the airplane holding a big blue bag full off clothes and snacks.

Kuri had light blue hair that she wore in high pigtails. Her eyes were light blues as well. Her skin was very pale. She was wearing her maroon and white school uniform.

"Hey there you are!" Max waved at her from the baggage claim.

Her bag was small enough that it had been a carry on.

"How is Skye doing these days?" Max asked.

"The island is great, but I like getting away from it. I'd really like to do some normal things like go to the mall or see a movie." Kuri said.

"Well don't you worry, this summer you'll be doing all those things and more!" Max said. "How's Kaori?"

"Grams is fine, still kicking butt and taking names." Kuri said. "I don't think she'll ever slow down."

"Well you can call me Grandpa Max. Let's go, we gotta pick up Ben."

Xxx

Ben got on the Rust Bucket.

"This is gonna be awe—who is that?" Ben stared at Kuri.

"My name's Kuri Morningstar," Kuri said. "My Grams and your grandpa were partners at his old job and best friends. My parents are gone now and my Grams raises me, but she thought it would be good for me to spend the summer with a family friend. Plus she wanted to get rid of me."

"Oh. So where are you from?" Ben said.

"I was born in Japan, but my mom gave me to Grams to raise on the Isle of Skye." Kuri said. "I've never seen most modern things. But I brought you a peace offering."

Kuri handed him a video game.

"Sumo Slammers Smackdown!" Ben said. "Wow! It's not even out yet! Thanks!"

"No problem. Hey I'm gonna go ahead and make dinner. Why don't you take a walk Ben. Me and Grandpa Max will have the food ready when you get back."

"Yes a chance to learn about foreign cuisine!" Max said. "Kaori never taught me about Skyian food!"

Kuri smiled, but Ben could swear her eyes were crimson. It didn't matter. She was...so cool!


	2. Omnitrix

Vilgax's ship continued attacking the other.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." Robot Lieutenant said.

"Prepare to board! I want the Omnitrix, now!" Vilgax shouted.

xxx

Ben and Kuri played with their electronics.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Max received no response. "Okay, um… How about we tell scary stories?"

Silence.

"Aw, come on, you two. We're all in this together. You can mope around like this all summer, or we can have some fun. Now what do you say?" Max said.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Ben said.

"I, uh, think they're starting to grow on each other." Max said.

Ben walked around the forest.

Little did he know, Kuri was sneaking up behind him.

"Aw, man. This is gonna be the worst vacation ever. I might as well have gone to summer school."

A ball transporter went over head.

"Whoa! A shooting star!" Ben chased after it.

The transporter came down where he was; Ben screamed and jumped out of the way, then went over to the transporter.

"Looks like a satellite or something." Ben looked over next to it.

Ben fell into the crater next to the transport; the transporter opened and revealed the Omnitrix. "A watch. What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ben grinned and stretched out his hand; The Omnitrix jumped on his wrist.

"Get off me! Get off, get off!" Ben tried to remove the Omnitrix but failed and fell backwards.

Ben got out from the crater. "Grandpa!"

Ben touched the Omnitrix then realized. "Kuri knew. She sent me out here on purpose!"

A figure dropped from the tree.

The girl was about his age with long black hair tied up in high pigtails and a white Mardi Gras style mask panted with red accents. She wore the traditional dress of a Shinto priestess Ben had studied in school, albeit her hakama—red pants—were shorter than any priestess he had ever seen, coming to only her knees. She wore a white jacket with cords through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Her top had the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. She wore bright red puffed shorts, which included the small board on the lower back. She wore common socks and rice straw sandals. She sported a red belt, over all her other garments. Around her neck was a Golden Pentacle.

"You should try turning it clockwise, then slapping it down." The girl said.

"Who are you the user manual?" Ben asked.

"I'm here to help." The girl said. "Call me Miko."

Ben tried to remove the Omnitrix but failed.

Ben sulked, kneeled down then touched the Omnitrix. "Whoa! I'm not saying your right, but cool!"

Ben saw a figurine of Heatblast. "Cool!"

Ben pressed in the Omnitrix, turned into Heatblast, and screamed.

"AAAAAAH! I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE!" Heatblast screamed.


	3. Forest Fire

"Hey, calm down." Miko walked over. "You aren't burning. Don't move."

"Are you kidding?" Ben shot a fireball at a tree.

"Ben stop! Wait!" Miko yelled.

But before they could stop it, the forest was on fire.

"Oh man." Ben said.

"This time when I say don't move, listen." Miko said, pointing the pendant at the fire.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked. "What will that do?"

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Miko said. "Akuryo Taisan!"

The pendant glowed silver and sucked the fire inside.

Ben looked at her. "Whoa!"

Miko put a finger to her lips, then shimmered out of view.

Xxx

Ben, as Heatblast, headed into the campground where Max and Kuri were.

"You guys, don't freak out, but, it's me!" Ben said.

Kuri recognized Ben by the way he talked. "Ben? Is that you? What happened?"

"Well, when I was walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost munched me, except that wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist and when I tried to get it off, I suddenly was on fire, only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire." Heatblast said. "Then a girl showed up and she sucked it up in a magic necklace!"

Max ran up. "Kuri, are you alri-" Max saw Heatblast. "What in blazes?"

"Hey, Grandpa, guess who." Kuri said.

"It's me, Grandpa." Ben said.

Max realized Heatblast was Ben. "Ben? What happened to you?"

"Well, when I was walking, this meteor…" Heatblast reiterated his explanation.


End file.
